


Wistful Glances

by InaliaFox



Series: Meant To Be (Dratchtember) [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: DratchetParty, Dratchtember, Drift - Freeform, M/M, Medbay, More tags to be added, Sweet, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers IDW - Freeform, Transformers More Than Meets The Eye - Freeform, dratchet - Freeform, idw - Freeform, injuries, loving, ratchet - Freeform, wistful glances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: Drift keeps landing himself in the medbay while Ratchet has to work. Does he have an alterior motive?
Relationships: dratchet
Series: Meant To Be (Dratchtember) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932778
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Wistful Glances

**Author's Note:**

> Dratchet Party September 2020: Wistful Glances.
> 
> My first pairing week entry!

The medbay was busy, which honestly wasnt much of a surprise. The mechs on this ship were just as reckless as their captain, Drift included. How many times had the swordsmech ended up in the medbay, just this cycle alone?! 

As if that damned kid knew what Ratchet was thinking, in he strode, servo grasping his side with energon leaking between his digits causing Ratchet to drag his servo across his face in annoyance, groaning softly. 

“I have an empty berth over there, go make yourself comfortable.” Ratchet ushered him towards the empty berth with a waving servo. “Let me finish this up and I’ll be right over.” The medic let his digits fall, barely catching the fang toothed grin as Drift walked by. His engine revved, hitching slightly as he felt his face heat. Ratchet shook his helm, trying to clear his processor and waving it off as a fluke.

It didn't take him long to finish patching up the holes in the other mech, giving a satisfied grunt before handing him off to First Aid for a diagnostic run and making his way over to Drift.

Standing next to the berth, he grabbed a stool and wheeled it over to sit on, his brow furrowing in frustration. “When are you going to start to be a bit more careful? You rarely get injured and yet you’ve been in here what, seven times this cycle?” 

His servos moved to the side, picking up a damp mesh cloth to clean the wound and a small tool to aid in closing up the soft derma mesh of Drifts protoform afterwards. It didn't seem like it was more than a ‘flesh’ wound so it would be quick and easy to care for. 

“If you would leave the medbay for more than half a joor, I wouldn’t have to injure myself to see you.” 

Ratchets servo stopped, glancing up at Drift with pure irritation in his expression. “That's no reason to be injuring yourself like this. Damnit Drift!” No sooner had those words left his vocoder had his face flushed, the heat spreading across his cheeks like a wildfire.

Drift's expression was soft and loving but also held a sadness in it. That sadness, if Ratchet was being honest, reflected the same sad ache that filled his spark on more than one occasion.

Clearing his vocoder, Ratchet let his attention wander back to the task at hand, gently wiping the rest of the energon, dried and new from the wound before switching tools and beginning to close it up with a larger mesh bandage. He couldn't help but let his optics wander and each time they met Drifts, his spark spun a bit faster. Drift seemed to catch on quite quickly, because he all but instantly took to making faces, licking his soft- derma mesh lips, poking out that damned fang.....doing whatever he could to get a rile out of the older medic and pit if it wasnt working and _well_.

With a soft sigh, Ratchet finished up the patch job before moving to stand, casting a wistful glance towards the swordsmech. Drift still had that stupid smirk on his face, making Ratchets blush worse. “If it keeps you from injuring yourself again, you’re more than welcome to stay there. Actually, I’d prefer it. I shouldn't be in here too much longer.” He really hoped he wouldn't be anyways, his joints were sore and aching. Granted his berth wasn't going to be much help but he was still ready to be done. 

“Want to get a drink at Swerve’s when you finish?” The swordsmechs voice was low and as Ratchet peered through the corner of his optics he could see that sad look in Drifts expression again. Sighing, Ratchet smiled and faced Drift. “Sure kid. I’d love that.” 

All but immediately Drifts expression lightened, smiling as his fang poked out again and making the blush return to the old medics face.

**Author's Note:**

> Proofreading done by Cheshire_Hearts ♥️
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: @InaliaKitsune


End file.
